Balto
Balto is the main protagonist in the Balto films, he is the mate of Jenna and the father of their puppies one of those pups being Aleu. He is also partially based of the real dog of the same name. He is also the deuteragonist of the horror story Nightmare of Nome and a minor character in The Wolf and the Hound. Appearance Unlike the real life dog, Balto resembles a wolf more than a dog. He is strong and handsome but unkept. He has brownish-gray fur, light brown eyes and large paws. In the first movie, Balto isn't confident, so he holds his ears down a lot. In the first movie, Balto's scleras are yellow, but in the second were plain white, though they changed back to yellow in the third. In his original appearances he is a normal wolf but in his return in the Anthro Saga. he wears a white shirt, black trousers and on the occasion, a grey jumper but no tie. Literature Nightmare of Nome While he was the main protagonist of the Balto films and Jenna was the deuteragonist, these roles are now switched so she is the protagonist instead. In this story, he is accepted into Nome dog society and ostracizes Steele and also lives with Jenna. One night, while he falls asleep and sleeps like a log, Jenna struggles to sleep and has a nightmare in which Balto is savaged to death by Niju (though at first she believes it to be Steele) but on closer examination she discovers "Niju" is actually what comes to be known as "The Nightmare Fox" Scarface who savagely attacks her and the wounds are present the next day. In the morning, Balto wakes Jenna but she sees Scarface so becomes afraid of him for a short period of time. Following an examination from the vet, Balto appears in the dream world with Jenna after he took a rest whilst she was being examined by a bemused vet. In the dream world, the pair also see a lion priest who tells them the story of Scarface which causes the pair to come to the realization that they have to fight the fox. That night however Jenna struggles to go back to sleep so both are taken to a hospital by Fox or rather his ghost and she struggles to go back to sleep even more causing Fox to subdue her with a fire extinguisher then knock her to sleep with sleeping gas; however the gas also seeps out of the curtain and affects Balto. He too is attacked by the Nightmare Fox this time in the form of Shere Khan who then transports him , after terrifying him, to a cemetery where he finds Jenna prepared as a sacrifice to the Nightmare Fox this time in the form of Red. After a storm on the crypt by Fox, the two dogs flee and confront the Nightmare fox in its true form and just as it is close to death it now turns into King Ghidorah, distracts the pair with a hurricane wind and opens a portal to a new world. Jenna and Balto chase it only to find the dragon morphs into Lord Shen, it then attacks Balto swiftly and almost drowns him then turns back first into King Ghidorah then into a sea serpent and chases Jenna. Finally it turns back into the same dragon and menaces Jenna once more who kills it by stabbing it in the throat. Though it seems Balto dies, he is soon revived just in time to see Fox transport him and Jenna back to the real world and send them home where they are both sent for a bath. The Anthro Saga In the Anthro Saga, Balto is the chancellor of the exchequer and also the owner of the Cave Brews pub chain with taverns including The Fixed Coyote Pub, the Spiritual Eagle Inn and the Protective Dark Elf Pub. In early days, he was also the business partner of Vixen, owner of the Galaxy Resort hotel chain before leaving after being disillusioned by the fine world and wanting to set up a more relaxed atmosphere which drove him to start his own pub chain. With the coming of the Military dictatorship of Animalia, Balto is forced out of office and put on trial with his wife. While he is not sentenced to death, he tries to help his wife out of prison to escape her death sentence and in the process he too is imprisoned until he is saved by the Fox Junta. Following the dictatorship, Balto and Jenna attend the Junta trials only to find their own daughter on trial, six weeks after Aleu's trial Balto goes back to his firm. Appearances * Nightmare of Nome Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Canon Category:Dogs Category:Heroes